The Data Acquisition and Analysis Core is both a service and development core that will support the data[unreadable] acquisition and analysis needs of all investigators. By consolidating support resources into this Core, we will[unreadable] achieve efficiencies in data acquisition and analysis and economies of scale that will enable us to increase[unreadable] our PPG from five to nine faculty investigators and to greatly expand our scientific scope. The Data[unreadable] Acquisition and Analysis Core has five major Aims. The first Aim is to provide direct services to all[unreadable] investigators within this Program Project Grant (PPG). These services include (1) a service for recruiting,[unreadable] screening, and scheduling all experimental subjects forfMRI experiments, (2) the provision of a PPGdedicated[unreadable] experimenter to supervise and run all experimental sessions (in addition to the certified MR[unreadable] technologist provided by the Brain Imaging and Analysis Center to acquire images for all studies), (3) the[unreadable] provision of a PPG-dedicated data analyst who will assess the quality of all MRI data using purpose-built[unreadable] software tools, and who will guide all fMRI data through all preprocessing steps of the image analysis[unreadable] pipeline. The second Aim is to support the acquisition of all intracranial event-related potential (ERP) studies[unreadable] performed at Yale University for all PPG investigators. The third Aim is to maintain all visual and auditory[unreadable] stimulus delivery systems, response manipulanda, eye trackers, experimental control computers, and[unreadable] experimental control software. The fourth Aim is to leverage the BIAC's participation in the NIH/NCRR's[unreadable] Bioinformatics Research Network (BIRN) consortium so that all software tools developed by BIRN scientists[unreadable] and software engineers are integrated into the PPG's data analysis pipeline. The fifth Aim is to develop a[unreadable] semi-automated system based for data documentation and data provenance that incorporates principles[unreadable] from the FDA's "Good Clinical Practices" guidelines.